1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,777 discloses a connector with a retainer. This connector has a housing formed with cavities for accommodating terminal fittings and a retainer for retaining the terminal fittings. Two side plates are disposed at the opposite respective sides of the retainer and the retainer is mounted to cross over a rear part of the housing along the width direction. The retainer is movable in a direction oblique to an inserting direction of the terminal fittings. The retainer can be held at a partial locking position where the insertion and withdrawal of the terminal fittings into and from the cavities are permitted and a full locking position where the terminal fittings are retained by the engagement with the retainer.
A cross-sectional area of the fitted portion of the retainer sometimes is desired to be as small as possible due to a request for miniaturization. Accordingly, the outer shape of the housing is made relatively small and the retainer is arranged at a rear part of the housing which is not fit into the receptacle. Additionally, the side plates of the retainer bulge out wider than the side surfaces of the housing.
The above-described retainer may be moved inadvertently when external matter or the like contacts the side plates of the retainer that bulge out from the side surfaces of the housing. The retainer then needs to be returned to an initial position, thereby wasting time and causing inconvenience.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector having an improved overall operability, particularly capable of preventing a retainer from being inadvertently moved.